Kimiko Tohomiko
Kimiko Tohomiko is one of the Xiaolin Monks and the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire and Dragon of Celestial. Along with the other warriors, she helps fight evil and collect Shen Gong Wu around the world. Her Wudai Weapon is the Arrow Sparrow and the Celestial Sword. Her signature Wu is the Star Hanabi and the Celestial Staff. She is extremely powerful pyrokinetic that can control and manipulate the element of fire at ease. She was a candidate for the Dragon of Fire since her accident when both her dormant powers were awakened. Despite being both blind and mute she is the strongest at the temple with a Grand Master ranking in all forms of Martial Arts and champion in other forms of fighting. Her hearing is at the highest level anyone could have possible be able to accomplish. She has multiple guardians that are responsible for keeping her safe and who were the original Guardians of Celestial. Her favorite guardian being Pyro a Phoenix-Dragon hybrid that is the same size as Dojo; whilst her main four Guardians that stay with at the Temple happened to belonged to her ancestor's such as Clow Reed the original creator of them and her great(something) grandmother Sakura Kinomoto. Appearance Her new look now consists of her hair always being put underneath a type of hat, and once down is as long as Blossom's hair. She wears bandages over her eyes concealed with sunglasses and her hair/hat. Her body is terribly scarred because of the accident and she always have her body covered. She usually wears all black and dark colors, mostly black and red. Her ears are pierced all the way around her entire ear. She also wears a black choker with a rainbow topaz gemstone shaped in a yin-yang symbol that Jack had made for her as a thank you and birthday gift. She also always wears fingerless gloves that come up to her shoulder blades. Her outer necklace is of the Celestial Crest decorated with different gemstones. She usually follows the Harujaku (street fashion) style in Japan. Her usual style of clothing is mostly Gothic Lolita or just other styles of Lolita. Besides a ponytail or bun, she wears her hair in pigtails. Once she had awakened from her coma, she had put all of her stress straight into drawings that are framed around her family's (multiple) mansions in Japan. She is also note worthy at being the creator and founder of the Aikatsu! Project (I.E. the Aikatsu! clothes and anything that pertrains to the series) she is the creator and designer for all of the clothes and has the original designs that she is seen wearing the most. Even if she is blind, all she has to do is imagine the design in her mind's eye and it later appears in real life just as how she imagines it. Personality Despite being a docile and rational person most of the time, befitting her element, she possesses a fiery temper. Often letting her pride and anger blur her better judgment, she sometimes took unnecessary risks to prove herself. When she turns evil with the Yang Yo-Yo, she had bright red eyes. She had also shown to share a strong bond with her father. Docile, sarcastic, calm, quiet, kind, generous, forgiving, caring, loving, benevolent, even-tempered, curious, optimistic, and carefree. In battle she is a cynical person who will not hesitate killing the enemy without remorse; she can be downright cruel in both battle and at her own choice. Thanks her balance power, she has a very calm and tranquil aura that automatically relaxes people and calms them in ease. Her temper is legendary throughout the temple, and everyone is very careful as to not anger her. Her temper was later found out to have been inherited from her own mother, as her father stated that "She Kimiko is literally the embodiment of her's your mother's own temper." Whilst her older sister had apparantly inherited their father's calmness instead. She is also have been shown to be outright terrifying even to her Guardians when she is mad enough. History As the Dragons of Fire and Celestial she possesses both the spirits of fire and Celestial, making her a very dangerous opponent when fighting. She also has the control of balance within the entire universe, giving herself a peaceful and calm aura around her form. After Raimundo had turned to the Heylin side, she had decided to reveal her true self, both as the only known Dragon of Fire and Celestial, of course that had made Omi to become extremely jealous of her powers. When Chase Young had made his appearance, instead of attacking him with her element she engaged him in hand-to-hand combat and badly beaten him; which in turn made him become infatuated with her (or in love as he claims). She is not above killing people in order to obtain information; she has killed millions of people as an assassin in S.H.E.D. even though she detests it. Many people underestimate her because of her appearance; they had found out later on, that she can kill a person within nanoseconds. Before she kills a person with her powers, she will completely steal that person's power if they have one from them and proceeds to then kill them after getting information on what she wants. She can become very cruel and downright cynical when she gets angry enough. Even though she does not have a particular fighting style, she mostly uses different styles of martial arts. It also helps that several of her abilities can be used in hand-to-hand combat and combat in general. She cannot be fooled at all when the use of mind control and manipulation. And, not to mention she can sense an illusion with her eyes closed; her reputation of her past had made her a formidable foe to deal with in battle against corrupted beings. She has little to no tolerance for murderers and rapists; she also cannot stand it when someone kidnaps a child in order to use them for their own personal gain. Although there have been the rare times when innocent and naïve humans have been dragged into the fights, she is more lenient towards them and even teleports the innocent people involved at least 200 meters away from the fight. She had later picked a kind and loving family that wished desperately for another child, even though the wife couldn’t have any more kids. She had perf ormed a little bit of tampering around and voila! She was inserted into Setsuna Tohomiko’s womb, and thus Kimiko Tohomiko was born. When a person using the Gem of True Seeing (created and owned by ChaosBetween) on her, the only thing that you would see in her place would be a big black splotch shaped like a human, and nothing more. Even though she is blind and mute she was still chosen to be the Dragon of Fire. She possesses all her powers in her other forms. Her main ability that she uses the most is telepathy, and knowledge touch. Both Raimundo and Omi had always degraded her by her disabilities calling her a weak-link in the team. The only person she uses telepathy with is Clay, Master Fung, Dojo, and Jack Spicer. When she was three years old, she was involved in a fatal car accident with her mother being killed. Several deep pieces of glass were embedded within both her eyes and cutting deep within her throat. In which results in her becoming blind and a mute. The shards of glass had caused beyond repair and destroyed her entire nerves inside of her eyes and severed her vocal cords completely. She knew the reason that Jack was a villain was because his parents had never paid attention to him and his own feelings of low-self-esteem. She had showed him that he can do anything if he just believed in himself. And, despite him being a villain he is one of her best friends. She is later revealed to be a direct descendent of both Clow Reed himself and the great Sakura Li (Kinomoto) the legendary Sorceress. She has unlimited amounts of pure magic running through her veins which is why she has all these different powers and abilities. She also inherited all four Guardians of Clow Reed and Sakura Li (Kinomoto), along with the Guardians of Celestial. Powers & Abilities *'Pyrokinesis': As the Dragon of Fire, she has the power to generate, control and/or absorb fire as well as manipulate it *'Limited Lightning Generation': She is briefly seen using lightning to attack Muffin Face *'Superhuman Strength': She is also super-humanly strong, capable of breaking through stones and steel with one single kick or her bare hands *'Superhuman Speed': She can move and run at superhuman speed *'Superhuman Reflexes': Her reflexes are at superhuman levels *'Superhuman Agility': She has agility beyond that of a normal human being. She can dodge attacks, swing from things easily, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial movements with little effort *'Superhuman Durability': She has proven to have a superhuman durability *'Superhuman Equilibrium': She has shown the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium when standing on a relatively giant leaf with one foot *'Combustion Inducement': she can make anything in any given area combust into flames *'Blue Fire Manipulation': she can create, shape and manipulate blue flames, which are far more hot and intense than ordinary orange fire. The blue flames are of such color due to either the intense temperature or it possesses mythical properties *'Blue Fire Attacks': she can attack using blue fire at will *'Blue Fire Ball Projection': she can project blue fire from hands at will *'Blue Fire Breath': she can breath out blue fire from her mouth and nose *'Blue Fire Constructs': she can create anything out of blue fire with ease *'Blue Fire Generation': she can generate blue fire *'Cosmic Fire Manipulation': she can manipulate cosmic flames that are given off from comets, meteors, asteroids, stars, planets, nebula's, quasars, suns, and solar winds. These mighty flames can burn in space without the need of the consumption of oxygen, and the intensity is so high, they can completely vaporize any matter without leaving byproducts such as ash. She can select what she want to burn and what not to *'Cosmic Fire Absorption': she can absorb the cosmic fire if it nearby or attacking her *'Cosmic Fire Attacks': she can attack with the use of cosmic fire *'Cosmic Fire Generation': she can generate cosmic fire if she has intense concentration and focus *'Cosmo-Pyrokinetic Constructs': she can create anything out of the cosmic-fire that she generates at will *'Cosmic Fire Mimicry': she can mimic cosmic fire *'Dark Fire Manipulation': she can manipulate dark flames, both in nature and color; usually black, which is inextinguishable by normal means. The flames are also far more intense than normal flames, they can incinerate anything to the point of leaving absolutely no byproduct that not even ashes, and even smother and burn normal fire and water. Dark flames do not just burn, they can incinerate everything, even normal flames themselves *'Dark Fire Attacks': she can use the dark fire in attacks against an enemy *'Dark Fire Breath': she can breath dark fire from her mouth and nose *'Dark Fire Constructs': she can create anything out the dark fire *'Dark Fire Calling': she can call forth the spirits of the dead *'Destruction': dark fire can usually be associated with absolute destruction *'Pain Inducement': she can induce an unbearable amount of absolute pain onto a person or being at will from the dark fire *'Reanimation': she reanimate corpses with the use of dark fire *'Resurrection': she can resurrect people and entities with dark fire *'Dark Fire Summoning': she can summon beings from hell/the dead with dark fire constructs *'Ultimate Burning': she can burn anything into nothing with the use of dark fire *'Umbra-Pyroportation': she can use the dark fire through teleportation *'Esoteric Flame Manipulation': she can control over esoteric flames that have magical properties, and are able to use it for various purposes, such as enhancing their physique, healing, teleportation, etc... * Age Shifting: she can shift her age with the use of esoteric flames *'Emotion Manipulation': she can manipulate emotions with ease *'Supernatural Condition': she can achieve this with esoteric flames *'Invulnerability': she is invulnerable to anything and everything *'Magic': can use a high level amount of magic *'Spell Casting': she can cast spells with esoteric fire *'Esoteric Fire Absorption': she can absorb esoteric flames with ease *'Summoning via magic flames': she can summon anything and everything *'Pyromancy': she can use of esoteric flames in order to use magic *'Pyrokinetic Creature Creation': she can create/manipulate and control creatures that she creates from esoteric flames *'Explosive Fire Manipulation': she can create fire that explodes or turns anything that the fire burns into a ticking time bomb. Whatever the her flames come into contact with starts to burn then explodes in an incredible volatile manner *'Fire Embodiment': she is literally the embodiment of fire with the spirit of fire reincarnated within her *'Grand Flame Manipulation': she can create flames that can grant Semi-Immortality or be used for Mass-Resurrection. She can also generate extremely hot flames able to incinerate stone into dust. She can heal the wounded, the dying and those who have been put under evil spells *'Green Fire Manipulation': she can create green flames more intense than blue fire. The flames are this color due to oxygen changes or because of myth. This fire is harder to control due to increased heat and intensity. In some unnatural uses, this fire can be ignited under water. Despite this the fires can be used for Healing if the she wishes it to *'Aquatic Adaptation': she can create fire underwater *'Green Fire Attacks': she can use green fire in her attacks *'Green Fire Constructs': she has the ability to create anything and everything out of green fire *'Hell-Fire Manipulation': she can generate and manipulate the mystical flames of hell, which can completely destroy anything. The color of the flames varies, but may be black, blue, white, or the normal shades of fire, although probably in someway noticeably unusual. Sometimes, the flames are not generated, but instead summoned from the planes of hell itself. Hell-fire can cause excruciating pain upon contact instead or cause instant death, possibly even for relatively beneficial purposes, such as summoning spirits of the deceased temporarily back to the world of living from Hell. She can even use reanimation or resurrection via summoning the damned and/or demonic *'Torment Inducement': she can induce frightening amounts of torment and agony with the use of the hell-fire *'Soul Mutilation': she is able to mutilate people or entities souls with the use of the hell fire *'Holy Fire Manipulation': she can create, shape and manipulate holy flames, which are especially effective against evil and demons and are inextinguishable by normal means. It may also trap and/or immobilize angels or demons, rather than killing them outright. The color of the flames varies, but usually blue'' , white, or the normal if light shades of fire. Some flames can have different properties and abilities such as summoning spirits of the deceased back to the world of living. Since she is very strong and of a high level she has obtained and/or gained this ability of Resurrection via Summoning the deceased and/or Angels from Heaven *'Psychic Flame Manipulation': she can create and manipulate psychic flames, allowing herself to burn away thoughts and minds and manifest psionic energy and constructs to cause damage to the mind that fire would to the body *'Pyric-Spectrum Manipulation': she can manipulate different types of fire that can have different types of effects/properties. She can manipulate a special golden flame that can have healing effects *'Rainbow Fire Manipulation': since she is so powerful, she also has the power over rainbow fire; the rarest, purest, if not the strongest form that allows her to create and manipulate beautiful multi-colored flames, and/or have the ability to control all the colors of flame separately. Normally just a aesthetic, if done through some supernatural source, rainbow fire may have varied supernatural properties not normally seen in regular fire, but exactly which effects it has, is hard to determine due to its rarity *'Rainbow Fire Generation': she can generate rainbow fire with ease *'Rainbow Fire Attacks': she can attack with the use of rainbow fire at will *'Rainbow Fire'' ''Ball Projection': she can project a large ball of pure rainbow fire and hurl at the enemy *'Rainbow Fire Stream Projection': she can project a large stream of pure rainbow fire and will it to either wrap around enemies or other constructs' ' *'Rainbow Fire Constructs': she can create anything out her rainbow fire with no difficulty *'Color Manipulation': she can manipulate the colors of the fire itself *'Spiritual Flame Manipulation': she can generate and manipulate spiritual flames, in order to burn down souls and make herself stronger with each soul she burns *'Spiritual Weaponry': since she can control the spiritual flames at will, she can also create weapons out of it *'White Fire Manipulation'': she can generate and manipulate a white flame of higher heat and intensity that can incinerate objects in a matter of secons. This flame can also have magical properties when mixed with magic *'White Fire Breath: she is able to breath white fire from both her mouth and nose *'White Fire Constructs': she can create anything out of white fire *'White Fireball Projection': she is able to project white fireballs at opponents *'White Heat Vision': she can shoot white fire from her eyes *'Ash Manipulation': she can control and manipulate ash *'Chaos Manipulation': since fire is considered wild, chaotic element; which can explain her temper *'Electricity Mani' pulation: she can manipulate the atoms in different ways *'Plasma Manipulation': she can manipulate the atoms in different ways *'Fire Immunity': she is naturally is resistant to fire *'Thermal Res'istance: she can resist all temperatures *'Heat Manipulation': she can control, generate and manipulate heat *'Ice-Fire Manipulation': she can control and manipulate a mixture of both ice and fire *'Molecular Acceleration': she can accelerate the molecules in an organism causing them explode from the inside out *'Omnicombustion': she can make anything and anyone combust on the spot leaving nothing at all in its place *'Smoke Manipulation': since smoke always follows the flame; can control and manipulate smoke *'Soot Manipulation': she can control and manipulate soot *'Spark Manipulation': she can create, control and manipul ate sparks that ignites the fire *'Fire Generation': she can automatically create fire *'Quantity Manipulation': she can manipulate and control the amount and value of fire *'Fire Absorption': she can absorb fire of any type and level *'Electrical Resistance': she is completely resistant from electricity by super-heating the air, creating an Air Lens to block off the electricity *'Fire Augmentation': she can enhance her powers of fire with ease *'Fire Aura': she has a blazing aura thanks to her control over fire *'Fire Empowerment': she can grow stronger when there is fire in or near the area *'Fire Mimicry': she can mimic fire; usually with her temper making herself light up in flames *'Fire Portal Creation': she can create portals using fire *'Fire Transformation': she can transform with the use of fire *'Fire Transmutation': she can transmutate into anything with the use of fire *'Firestorm Creation': she can create an intense storm of pure fire *'Flame Shield': she can create a shield of pure fire to block oncom ing attacks from all directions *'Inflammation': she can engulf anything, including herself in fire *'Healing Fire': she can heal herself and others with fire *'Pyrokinetic Combat': she can fight using her fire *'Pyrokinetic Regeneration': she can regenerate herself with her fire *'Pyroportation': she can teleport using fire *'Burning': she can burn anything including non-flammable objects/items *'Melting': she can melt anything *'Heat Transferal': she can transfer her own heat into others and never lose heat whilst doing it *'Ultimate Burning': she can burn anything completely into nothing *'Incineration': she can incinerate anything and anybody into pure ash *'Fire Attacks': she can attack with pure, hot fire *'Flame Solidification': she can make flames into a solid state *'Pyrokinetic Constructs': she can create weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants *'Pyrokinetic Telekinesis': she can move/lift fire at nearly any ' '''speed *'Pyrokinetic Flight': she can project a flame from their bodies. She can project a huge amount of fire to increase speed, a small amount for simple levitation or propel themselves without taking flight at all *'Pyrokinetic Surfing': she can controls the fire in a way that increases their ability to move and/or maneuver either by granting them abilities she otherwise lack or allowing them to ignore normally needed equipment *'Master Martial Artist': Like all the other monks she became a Shoku warrior, capable of defeating several enemies at once *'Master Hacker': She possesses great skills in computer hacking, capable of hacking several computer systems *'Absolute Immortality': She can stop aging whenever she chooses, she can never get ill or die and any wounds that inflicted are automatically healed within nanoseconds *'Weapon Creation': She can create weapons out anything *'Astral Projection': She can go to sleep and will her soul to move around at freewill *'Cosmic Awareness': She is aware of everything that is going on in the universe all at the same time. *'Elemental Control/Manipulation': Has the power to control anything that is both natural and unnatural *'Invisibility': bec' ome invisible to the naked eye for an unlimited amount of time *'''Teleportation: Can transport anywhere at anytime with no limit *'Absolute Traits': includes - Absolute 4th Wall Awareness, Absolute Absorption, Absolute Accuracy, Absolute Acquisition, Absolute Activation, Absolute Adaptation, Absolute Agility, Absolute Ammunition, Absolute Analysis, Absolute Animal Control, Absolute Archery, Absolute Archery Mastery, Absolute Armor, Absolute Assimilation, Absolute Athleticism, Absolute Attack, Absolute Augmentation, Absolute Balance Control, Absolute Balance Manipulation, Absolute Banishment, Absolute Barrier, Absolute Beauty, Absolute Blade Manipulation, Absolute Blade Mastery, Absolute Breath, Absolute Burning, Absolute Cancellation, Absolute Celestial Manipulation, Absolute Chakra, Absolute Chakram Skill, Absolute Charisma, Absolute Chi, Absolute Climbing, Absolute Cloaking, Absolute Cloning, Absolute Combat, Absolute Command, Absolute Compassion, Absolute Condition, Absolute Constant Velocity, Absolute Cooking, Absolute Cosmic Awareness, Absolute Creation, Absolute Dagger Skills, Absolute Darkness, Absolute Death, Absolute Defense, Absolute Destruction, Absolute Dexterity, Absolute Dowsing, Absolute Durability, Absolute Elemental Control, Absolute Elemental Manipulation, Absolute Elemental Resistance, Absolute Embodiment, Absolute Empathy, Absolute Endurance, Absolute Energy, Absolute Equilibrium, Absolute Evasion, Absolute Existence, Absolute Field Mastery, Absolute Fighting, Absolute Fighting Style Mastery, Absolute Flexibility, Absolute Force, Absolute Force Manipulation, Absolute Forging, Absolute Form, Absolute Hearing, Absolute Horsemanship, Absolute Illusion, Absolute Immortality, Absolute Intellect, Absolute Intuition, Absolute Investigation, Absolute Jump, Absolute Kindness, Absolute Kinesis, Absolute Learning, Absolute Life, Absolute Linking, Absolute Lock Manipulation, Absolute Lung Capacity, Absolute Magic, Absolute Manifestation, Absolute Manipulation, Absolute Marksmanship, Absolute Mastery, Absolute Mental Shield, Absolute Negation, Absolute Nullification, Absolute Offense, Absolute Perception, Absolute Permanence, Absolute Physical Shield, Absolute Power, Absolute Power Bestowal, Absolute Power Borrowing, Absolute Power Negation, Absolute Power Reflection, Absolute Precognition, Absolute Predication, Absolute Preparedness, Absolute Probability Manipulation, Absolute Reflexes, Absolute Regeneration, Absolute Replication, Absolute Resistance, Absolute Restoration, Absolute Sailmanship, Absolute Sealing, Absolute Shapeshifting, Absolute Shield Construction, Absolute Shield Penetration, Absolute Shielding, Absolute Sixth Sense, Absolute Sovereignty, Absolute Space Manipulation, Absolute Speed, Absolute Staff Proficiency, Absolute Stamina, Absolute Storage, Absolute Strength, Absolute String Manipulation, Absolute Suppression, Absolute Sword Mastery, Absolute Synesthesia, Absolute Technology, Absolute Telekinesis, Absolute Telepathy, Absolute Thievery, Absolute Time Control, Absolute Time Manipulation, Absolute Touch, Absolute Transmutation, Absolute Velocity, Absolute Vision, Absolute Void Sealing, Absolute Weapon Construction, Absolute Weapon Manipulation, Absolute Weapon Replication, Absolute Weapon Wielder, Absolute Will *'Blood Control/Manipulation': the power to manipulate and control blood in any shape of forms *'Form Change': power to change forms at will *'Omnipotent': power over everything *'Omnikinesis': power to control everything *'Omniarch': power to rule everything *'Omnilock': power to exist outside of reality *'Photographic Memory': power to automatically memorize everything by sight, sound, smell, touch, and taste *'Omni-Absorption': power to absorb everything and anything *'Ability Creation': power to create any ability/power one wishes *'Illusion Manipulation/Creation/Awareness': powers to be able to manipulate, control and be aware of any illusions *'Omnilingualism': power to deciper and speak every language fluently including the extinct languages *'Omni-Magic': power to have unlimited knowledge and use of magic *'Omni-Immunity': power to be immune to everything/anything harmful *'Nullification': ability to cancel out any and all abilities/powers *'Creation Magic': as the descendent of both the Clow Mistress and Clow Reed himself she can create her own Clow/Star Cards with little to no ease at all *'Clow/Star Cards': as the rightful heir of the Li Clan and a direct descendent of the form Clow Mistress Sakura, she can use and manipulate the cards as she pleases *'Telepathy': the ability to read multiple people's thoughts and to communicate with people of her choice *'Martial Arts Intuition': the ability to perform and know any and all martial arts in history with master expertise *'Intuitive Aptitude': instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of organisms, objects, and even powers without the need of long-term or special education. *'Combat Empowerment': strengthen the user's attributes by fighting *'Intuitive Replication': copy the powers of others and intuitively know how to use them *'Escape Intuition': wriggle out of any binds, break through any fetters, or otherwise escape captivity with ease *'Hacking Intuition': possess intuitive in hacking machinery and technological systems *'Medical Intuition': instantly understand the healing properties of subjects in one's environment *'Danger Intuition': detect impending attacks *'Divine Protection': create a protected aura/shield of pure divine/godly energy which protects the user or others against corruption or malevolent entities *'Superior Adaptation': adapt to anything and quickly evolve *'Complete Arsenal': possesses an endless number of abilities, covering every possible effect and countermeasure *'Telekinesis': manipulate objects with one's own mind *'Phasing': go through solid objects *'Healing': automatically heals a person or another's injuries within a nano-second after it had been inflicted *'Speed Combat': she is able to fight at incredible speed, striking their opponent in rapid succession that may even kill opponent's instantly *'Reincarnation': the ability to be reborn once more *'Resurrection': can bring themselves and others back to life *'Appearance Alteration': rearrange the physiological features of oneself and others *'Psychic Combat': fuse psychic energy into physical combat *'Battlefield Adaptation': adapt to the conditions of a battleground, and grow stronger with each battle *'Pathokinesis': she can sense and manipulate the emotions, including feelings, moods and their affects, of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling emotions, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level *'Magic': she has essentially have unlimited possibilities for how they use their power, with only their skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders *'Instant Knowledge': know everything and anything infinitely *'Divine Weaponry': ability is able to create and wield any kind of weapon of godlike powers as well as making that weapon the only possible thing in the universe able of wounding them *'Weapon Control/Creation/Manipulation': the ability to control/manipulate/create weapons for your own purpose *'Precognition': She has the ability to see into the future through her dreams and through the use of her cards *'Supernatural Sense': She is able to sense a supernatural being within her area *'Exceptionally Good Luck': She has an incredible amount of good luck *'Clow Magic': This type magic is only linked by Clow Reed's magic line; only the true descendents have ascess to its true power *'Balance Magic': She draws her magic from the balance in the universe *'Magic Detection': She can automatically detect magic *'Spirit Detection': She can automatically detect spirits and ghosts *'Elemental Magic': She can perform elemental magic with multiple types of elements *'Elemental Control/Manipulation': She can control and manipulate the elements to whim *'Dimensional Traveling': She is able to travel from dimension to dimension with ease *'Dimensional Manipulation': She can control and manipulate dimensional energy around her *'Dimensional Vision': She is able to see through dimensional barriers with no restraint *'Dimensional Awareness': She is able to sense cross-dimensional portals and barriers within her proximity *'Planeswalking': She is able to travel to other planes of existence *'Inifinite Reincarnation': she is able to be reincarnated endlessly whenever she dies without any interference *'Elemental Immunity': she is completely immune to any and all elements *'Magic Immunity': she is completely immune to any and all magic based attacks and interference including both of Xiaolin and Heylin origin *'Nonexistence': she is able to completely erase any and all things from existence no matter the capacity *'Alternate Self Awareness': she is able to be aware of her alternate selves throught the space-time continuim and is able to fuse with a selected other self to know what is happening in that place; this was used when Omi had traveled to the past to stop Chase Young from turning to the Heylin Side. She was able to step into the body of one of her past lives at the time period and assist him *'Past Life Knowledge': due to her ability of Absolute Reincarnation, she has access to all of her past and future selves knowledge, which includes her other selves in different timelines and dimensions *'Meta Probablity Manipulation': she can manipulate all kinds of probabilities, of all nature and scale, increasing the possibilities exponentially *'Complete Arsenal': she has the control every power, ability, and anything at all at her disposal at any given time History Her mother was born as Setsuna Li to Kersen and Hidekazu Li. Her family is the descendents of the Clow Mistress Sakura Li and Clow Reed himself. Her mother had met her father by accident by running into him whilst getting some coffee. Her bloodline has extremely powerful magic intertwined by both the Reed lineage and Li lineage. Her mother powers had focused mainly on the natural elements: fire, air, wind, earth, water, darkness, and light. She can also easily sense both supernatural beings and magic with no effort. Her ancestry is of mixed heritage of Japanese, Chinese, and other Asian roots. It all began with originally Clow Reed but became much more involved when Sakura Kinomoto had opened the mysterious book that was in her family's basement and had accidentally releases the magical Clow Cards. With her ability to open the seal in the first place, Sakura was revealed to have special powers, and it became her responsibility to retrieve all the missing cards. The task involved finding each card, battling its magical personification, and sealing it away. She was assisted by Cereberus (Keroberos, also known as Kero-chan), the Beast of the Seal assigned to protect the cards, who had been asleep when Sakura had opened the Clow Book (He was on a nap at that time, which lasted around 25,000 years). Kero, who was in his borrowed form, similar to a plush toy, throughout the majority of the captures, he guided Sakura as she developed her Cardcaptor powers. He presented her with the Key of the Seal, which allowed her to capture and seal away all of the escaped Clow Cards. Relationships Omi He is one of the monks at the temple. They were very friendly from day one. A trait about Omi that was shown to annoy Kimiko quite a bit was that he thinks that girls are not as good as boys, though this stems from his isolated life until meeting her. She has is warm and caring towards him (most of the time) as he is to her. They are usually paired together for double attacks or the Dragon X Kumei Formation possibly because they are both small. Omi enjoys Kimiko's hugs, whether it is because he has a crush on Kimiko or simply enjoys hugs from a female as he has never gotten them up until Kimiko had arrived at the temple is unknown. In her other forms, he had stated that her big chest was warm and soft; which of course caused her to slam him into the nearest object so hard that it breaks in half. He complains that her disabilities are form of weakness and only serves his true point on his view on women more on a domestic weakness and should only be allowed to clean and cook. That of which comments lands him in his bed for two weeks give or take the most. Ping Pong Besides Clay, she is closest to him. She has her own website where she always posts all of her and the teams adventures, along with video recordings of the battles. She and the gang instantly became internet superstars overnight because of it. And, of course no body knows of it; she had advertised on her site for the new apprentice job. Ping Pong had following her blog since she started it and looks up to her as his idol and hero. She looks at him as the little brother she never had before, he always seeks her approval of things and in turn she praises him highly for it. They have a very close-knit bond with each other. He doesn't seem to care of her disabilities at all; and will instantly defend her from anyone who insults her. He will also fight for her if she is unable to and knows of her true heritage and powers before coming to the temple from whispers of the heir to Celestial. Clay Bailey They rarely have altercations and seem to respect and understand each other. Later on, she had found his allegories/allusions extremely funny; since she does not have to pretend anymore. He is the only one of the Dragons that she actually talks to using telepathy; they both regard each other as siblings and are extremely close. He is very protective over her and is not overbearing. Raimundo Pedrosa He is another monk at the temple. Raimundo is a little over-confident and that would get on Kimiko's nerves. He proclaims her as a weakness to the team and should go back home; and describes her just a total waste of effort in training. Although he doesn't show it he considers her a friend, and sometimes without her knowledge of watching out for her. Shadow Currently it is unknown what their relationship was besides being Heylin and Xiaolin enemies. In the episode of Princess Kaila of the Thousand Layer Mountain, Shadow had stated that one day she and Kimiko will have a special relationship that she will be able to read Kimiko's mind. She also seemed interested about the idea of permanently controlling the cat monks after full moon, especially Kimiko. Chase Young Like Shadow their relationship remains unknown; although it has been throughout the fights, he seems to have great respect for her. He also is shown to have fallen in love with her, much to her chagrin. Since her disabilities were revealed to the enemies, her fighting style is much stronger and powerful than his even with her conditions. Jack Spicer He is one of her best friends despite being an enemy. She had managed to teach him that he is far from being worthless and that he could do anything if he just believes in himself. Sometimes whenever either of them are bored, they would send computer viruses to one another in order to help them strengthen their security. She is the only person that he can actually consider to be his best and only friend. One time when it was his birthday and his parents, forgot (again) she had asked her father to send him the latest computer electronics and supplies. She had even helped him start up his own company and helped him move out of his parent's basement and into his own home. They both consider each other siblings, and when it was her birthday he had made her a choker that can transform itself into any weapon with her thoughts. It also serves as a communicator/phone for her. Known Guardians *Yue/Yukito Yukishiro (Main) *Ruby Moon/Nakuru Akizuki (Main) *Keroberos (Main) *Spinel Sun (Main) *Pyro *Selenity *Crystal *Adrianna *Lucinda *Piper *Wisteria *Salem *Quinn *Brenda *Mellissa *Hunter *Jodie *Sabina *Rochelle *Iola *Zachela *Vanessa *Faith *Ops *Daphne *Eclipse *Luna *Sol *Ophelia *Duncan *Thomas *Roger *Michelle *Amara *Trista *Serena *Amy *Raye *Lita *Mina *Hotaru *Keiko *Seiya *Taiki *Yaten *Mamoru *Artemis *Diana *And others Gallery Kimiko0.png 00.jpg 00b8052b84fca67ff5e2ab118c634fd7.png 00c64e7e6f54164fb81b0f9c821f75414.jpg 0a617951a5f53f0d1b3848020d7ec5df.jpg 0ad1a724b17ddf55b8c2efd3bac2c01c.jpg 00b8052b84fca67ff5e2ab118c634fd7.jpg 0cf4806c6266cad0a67ef67351455680.jpg 0d2b054971ce51564931851df319333d.jpg 0p6q.jpg 0f2940a5847b2df37b2eae5da51b37c4.jpg 01d348ac2ae368b94f70673fef0b2516.jpg 0f3551c3f425ce624872e365b0460b3b.jpg 0f7fa7cf6cbdefddc326bc8ee8841ea0.jpg 1f17c0d9325d02669f450db9fcfe8986.jpg 2a4122f1d1c230b043cbd4de88f5f4f7.jpg 2b07b781902b12fee318364c4690db4d.jpg 2cb5b9851d979dfcc966370cfa1b318a.jpg 2e810ef01313aecae09b5982df11e1d8.jpg 1cc2485b435e76c27bb7debcfaa13c8.jpg 1cbff0df9a5456d374538b3f4c3117ee.jpg 1c93bda3a958d8bf0ec9a85fa107cbba.jpg 1c3d6a7dd99cf0521d845074c09d08e7.jpg 1bb2fbf5f6de1b1e7ac4fe61f18b7b37.jpg 4a32a016ae828df82ad1474ab9b065a1.jpg 4a60e0b94e89fad42b93d07e3acef0d3.jpg 4b122a920b39223466300d06a465439d.jpg 4b746ac21c08db59db684a4a185d7866.jpg 4a35e1d6489ef82b4b3113733cc32e40.jpg 4e357f32220ceb232f9e5c6d3d9d42bd.jpg 4c8444210d3210178ac29b69f859918d.jpg 4e2543934391f710ca89027fba5c9ad5.jpg 4c9e2e0b93d5e8958957074bcedc05b3.jpg 5a86b210fb43542e425550e623b62cf1.jpg 5c6918f0054ad3c8fdd91e8d2d12b5ad.jpg 5e3d13b05b542b66a251f6dc03f08a7d.jpg 6f4e16f4513a3f67ca576b017de204c2.jpg 7b8691abc748565b15ce3f4ac58282be.jpg 7a287c920b9614417ae2152e6cb82137.jpg 7d75cc67fc746a21da92aff7af6004ad.jpg 7f03e604f8d088b4a9d9437375bbd89c.jpg 8ac133fd6354f8706330cb5497f4bc3d.jpg 8e4c458f85b0b6ab43d939d9924cad03.jpg 9b01cdbe32d35cbd66026456aa688e55.jpg 9ba912bc4e087ebdf3a27822499eb1f1.jpg 9c7cc5895f26f7aa3944aa301345279e.jpg 9ef13b1bd989d679b57732684cc88089.jpg 40dea6b24b58c0038b3d9d395dd33f44.jpg 41cc2485b435e76c27bb7debcfaa13c8.jpg 39cede22150ed0dfc50df14fbf7fca89.jpg 49e973b9bcc730469214a46888c2c2fa.jpg 59fd680528c635a1419dd80068169fd2.jpg 61cd878ffc06c1ab5890e3ec9fc87839.jpg 74b24e89853d5d6ddb89368622d26eef.jpg 76a64c6af548050d49f4aaacacdb6f88.jpg 79dd33818960e23db7bd4d668e103bd2.jpg 82e88bbe827d3de5c2990383f64546ae.jpg 117ee8a4ce36ceb260df3db2856ad88d.jpg 329269a125ae14463d29ec13416630eb.jpg a_flirt_really_by_jburke2101-d50m8g7.jpg midnight_swim_by_jburke2101-d6q4r7s.jpg kimiko_pin_up_by_jburke2101-d63ubk2.jpg you_give_me_butterflies_by_jburke2101-d72loc8.jpg favoritism_by_jburke2101-d72i9fx.jpg kimiko__i_m_ready_for_you_by_jburke2101-d6qncd9.jpg playful_training_by_jburke2101-d4namec.jpg lover__s_embrace_by_jburke2101-d4nalxl.jpg older_picture_in_color_by_jburke2101-d50mcv8.jpg mentor_or_lover__by_jburke2101-d4o0o44.jpg shall_we_dance_by_jburke2101-d4onu56.jpg lovers_grasp_by_jburke2101-d4onmad.jpg cuddle_with_your_love_by_jburke2101-d50mag3.jpg evil_kimiko_by_jburke2101-d50mbqb.jpg the_power_of_art_by_jburke2101-d51ogxw.jpg an_enduring_accounter_by_jburke2101-d51og28.jpg be_mine_by_jburke2101-d51ofhp.jpg your_pick_by_jburke2101-d53h9uj.jpg the_winner_of_favs_by_jburke2101-d54tmzl.jpg hellish_look_by_jburke2101-d57ysnf.jpg older_warrior_kimiko_by_jburke2101-d5g5b6x.jpg fire_goddess_by_jburke2101-d63ubpo.jpg reaper_dragons_kimiko_yugi_request_by_jburke2101-d6jg309.jpg Yang_yoyo.jpg xs__Wudai_Kimiko_by_prncssgrl1881.jpg XS__Next__Lady_Kimiko_sketch_by_The_Chaotic_Order.jpg kimiko__xiaolin_showdown__by_kyogan_saori-d67rqlc.jpg kimiko_heylin_by_sylf24-d47sbeq.jpg Chinese_Kimiko_by_Renner_P.jpg xiaolin_showdown___kimiko_by_eugee_chan-d5khgpc.jpg xiaolin_showdown_stained_glass_1_kimiko_by_purpleorchid_8863-d60q410.jpg Kimiko_in_her_Pink_Kimono_by_flirtykupkake18.jpg Kimiko-Tohomiko_Xiaolin-Chronicless-kimiko-tohomiko-36936100-648-960.jpg kimiko_with_chase_by_sylf24-d47va79.jpg kimiko-tohomiko-xiaolin-d_52e775bf42cfb-p.jpg kimiko_outfits_by_aniselomit-d6ol35e.jpg kimiko_in_heylin_with_colors_by_sylf24-d47vamx.jpg kimiko-kimiko-tohomiko-14581505-640-480.jpg c6ee69a3a87493cd639ef89696b45147.jpg c9bb2c4412761caf8d1eb412d699d65b.jpg c54d814960c13b534137df27677d97e8.jpg c76d7e5d42d6bfc2fccf971bb084da8d.jpg c47453d5.jpg d5cd1efbb95db51a62bb5c9354c5bb4d.jpg Chamiko_Request_by_Kireikage.jpg cf7dbb2fc69169bcdd49366cbf272fa7.jpg cd2b03b7945e68dd5673ccbbad0124dc.jpg cc99ae4ef645c9ad8c5b3f13b2b70026.jpg e54ea39571078074898e0584717e8105.jpg d89fb503a4a44351d616bb10a8ac6556.jpg d8e712e6f0ea22647e9bc64dbbc16910.jpg d64a89161934611ed4e8256d866761b8.jpg ebadf720da99a2e4d5923c1751ff6f0e.jpg f497cb885acffb4e99c3e1c15b1033be.jpg fab9464d7270b8aa785089175f9c3cd1.jpg fa5e24ec3c6f754fdd9fae49ec7271dc.jpg fb5539cdd03aa1ce6c789ddc76659375.jpg fbff2005b15222ccbadab754c4b04816.jpg fiery_romance_by_sumerjoy11-d6t2a3v.jpg future_heylin_kimiko_by_solace_songstress.jpg b0f3acdd66c2fb58d2b193db40794b7c.jpg b99d2a086cbfbd0a05d41877bfe3da9e.jpg b43b36fe6bd587435e0786db39e4e612.jpg b2d5c2141b3a44eb29f546503b5e045a.jpg af35d73fbb0fa3c73745f7d74f213863.jpg ad113c6a0d970648b7b52f68815bfcbd.jpg aa0eefbcca499804be845c43b0de2284.jpg a9f1f55875248953500c2fe0df31d8fe.jpg 5819681442314bf647d35ec105da09de.jpg 62008690e7c51920c2858dcfa2297dbd.jpg 1094762_1344554040101_full.jpg 1003684_1334545933261_full.jpg 1036289_1337825935970_full.jpg 1094762_1344554124529_full.jpg 486420_1278638865993_full.jpg 486420_1278638665273_full.jpg 486420_1278638791874_full.jpg 486420_1278638809807_full.jpg 486420_1278638833054_full.jpg 77933f990c202947617e6659e7595cf0.jpg 49461b1589a108436346e4cc59507f89.jpg 155c8b7b09d411b9a24aedd6ecc82aaa.jpg 471b2781896abf6fd4324027ae6e9b3c.jpg 466c96f36f93b499ff07495f41983188.jpg 276b1c3e00c991061c31961b17cc722e.jpg 247e36e63f87ac5da61b336d40d644c6.jpg 175d5bffb387e01b9d886cfe366fc46f.jpg 01127a7f6891993dfca64f7a14417317.jpg 6386b233f5d149fb180dd4ab3bffc34e.jpg 6481bd28a58c45119193148da81d9d39.jpg 6136ed332f722035d9b2fd7731598508.jpg 18446e1dfa45d0bfa6ae216992d39df6.jpg 1455f6b539d93afab336faf01ce8c306.jpg 851fa8d03468333baa3be9ebe79e9061.jpg 803ef3c5fe5a68145225e56d95c9da8c.jpg 0afc2e90bb3c5f064b444d9fd496d19b.gif 0cac13aaa03088049e75866af3ff4680.gif 0cdcffe86768064267f62e4b53182d55.gif 0f689eecc5e405f6a51260e1d15190b5.gif 2f459f528781fea7653d9232acc5cc2d.gif 3d73c11121e2329642a67b939b2d179b.png 37410429cb93baa3222b828f71152bef.jpg 622824bd5c214aab30a1ba5ddba28060.jpg 088b5e3c5c16eaf09614bd6703f39261.jpg 8b718c0d6143e9e8e45159d04bd9574f.jpg 12b5045ae6b1b8d61bc7e25a649795fd.jpg 1b9a830bd13aed9bdb93b028d8753c4d.jpg c0f5dfd6386d08c5a0da74782151e432.jpg c2014bb302d0e6eb2220b9eda9e4b4ce.jpg db2cace0e66d591cc148284bdc92320c.jpg Duelo-xiaolin_desenho_(2).jpg Judette.png Kimiko Mermaid.png Kimiko Winter.png Kimiko School Uniform Cosplay.png Kimiko0000.png Mermaid Kimiko.png Melting Fire.png Pyro.png Sailor Flame.png Sailor Phoenix.png Sailor Phoenix2.png Sailor Xiaolin.png xs__Fire_Dragon_by_prncssgrl1881.png Heylin Empress Kimiko.png Dragon of Fire.png Cure Dragon Flame.png blazin__kimiko_by_callyie_chan-d6f88zb.png Lady Kimiko.png 8a6a5463b880e041c6384f9d7332310d.gif 2a6fba2878ff91b3a4c5120f1b627622.gif tumblr_m200tioqDy1r6b75co1_500.gif 68ecc85934a134229aecaff1d9f7be84.gif a_match_made_in_heaven_by_jburke2101-d4nan1l.jpg kitten_kimiko_tohomiko_by_jburke2101-d7s81c3.jpg feeling_a_little_playful_kimiko_by_jburke2101-d7ipren.jpg 0000.jpg 1.0.jpg 12.jpg 13.jpg 14.jpg 016.jpg 18.jpg 19.jpg 224.jpg 020.jpg 21.jpg 158.jpg 124.jpg 264.jpg 380.jpg 34.jpg 014.jpg 28.jpg 84.jpg 482.jpg 8ffe3c8f524a86287646f8b3fce07556.gif 55b9a09f296c5897522459a4684b7f24.gif 76c2424dbdd63385a144e9fdb5efcd6b.gif 04806c6266cad0a67ef67351455680.gif 4e8c4d41d1a31da37bc87fb06978513a.gif 916.jpg Blind Kimiko.png 1001.jpg 755.jpg 376.jpg 390.jpg 311.jpg 116.jpg 1180.png 1170.png 1179.png 1169.png 1168.png 1160.png 1161.png 1156.png 1157.png 1155.png 1155.jpg 1154.jpg 1153.jpg 3727df491ba8e62bc177dd2c462c0d22.jpg Bb6316bb01293d97178b1603cddd39d6.gif B2a421178cc37904d9ce165f0609a8eb.gif A93ab08b44c76af0f42303dfb307bfee.gif 658d9053823d3df9264706835ee88b07.gif 138.jpg 685.jpg 442.jpg 805.jpg 1087.jpg 1089.jpg 1057.jpg 1421.jpg bdbe731e87cb6b045ca5b27548c3219c.gif 6f29d9affe24bb0680bee59315247f42.gif a696e2d72a0e76ee6a81a5c641007d70.gif c27cd798c527202c71779afb237f2bc2.gif d083587f7e69f5815b5215e40245461e.gif 3ef00af7ca07247f7d912c3be98b6ec1fc02fb63c.jpg 0beed6ead50f8bbc01301e91a86b1c17.jpg Setsuna Tohomiko.png 85b27681a829eaf31e4f53626210daa9.gif 3534b6a35aca44138186c597489b6f28.gif char_20783.jpg Kimiko Tohomiko.jpg k,Mzc0MjAxMzIsNDYwODAz,f,Kimiko3.jpg kimiko designs 2.jpg kimiko_by_sylf24-d47sdbo.jpg Kimiko-designs-kimiko-tohomiko-36936087-1172-1591.jpg kimiko6-kimiko-tohmiko-13672190-500-375.jpg pokemonk__kimiko_by_geminiearthdragon-d2mijes.jpg the_red_wizard___kimiko_by_cohensx-d6p6q3j.png.jpg c846df49862abbc8ec0b9185b4f2ef73.jpg fd41558563b74b76747ab7ce71225e24.jpg KIMIKO_ep_____by_XJleiu.jpg KIMIKO_ep50_1_redraw_by_XJleiu.jpg Kimiko27.png 085.PNG 089.PNG 265.png cm__makin__a_movie_by_callyie_chan-d6t3gry.png cm__hey_lil_mama_let_me_whisper_in_your_ear_by_callyie_chan-d6q7xb6.png how-to-draw-kimiko-xiaolin-showdown-kimiko-tohomiko_1_000000016109_5.png KIMIKO_ep3_2_by_XJleiu.jpg KIMIKO_ep37_by_XJleiu.jpg KIMIKO_ep23_2_by_XJleiu.jpg Kimiko_Tohomiko_by_Arminestra.jpg KIMIKO_ep38_by_XJleiu.jpg eaf15049ff07ae082308970be73a21c7.jpg 7874b2096bda30282292e05e9b2f6156.jpg 609.jpg virtue_circle_by_earthstar01-d4npylv.png|The Celestial Seal and her main Magic Circle ___torika__s_magic_circle_by_earthstar01-d3a3krr.png Nathan s Magic Circle by Fcw3fl.png Blue s magic circle by tgzombie-d54mmfi.jpg Yuuko Ichihara s Magic Circle by Earthstar01.png Ren s Magic Circle CCS based by cocos111.jpg Valkyria Magic Circle by kochamswinki.jpg My Magic Circle CCS by Fcw3fl.png Apollonia li s magic circle by earthstar01-d4novy4.png Sin circle by earthstar01-d4npx8m.png Magic circle fl by feilarco666-d3a1euz.png Sakura kinomoto s magic circle by earthstar01-d4qjb64.png Clow reed s magic circle by earthstar01-d4qja4o.png High priest yukito s magic circle by earthstar01-d4qj3z4.png Spell Circle Creating Life by Celesta1805.png Artemis li s magic circle by earthstar01-d4noux8.png 374.jpg 881.jpg 957.jpg 800.jpg 1196.jpg 334.jpg 769.jpg Tohomiko Family Tree.png Clow sakura cards comparison by thetempestwind-d48261g.jpg D1812faea69ec9da6ef5281283140db5.gif Ce60bef4eaa8ce3ab985518511aea325.gif 723179475639ca7e0e0756951e3de7b4.gif 25935c33713a07e66e9ab50082170596.jpg KIMIKO_ep18_by_XJleiu.jpg KIMIKO_ep3_1_by_XJleiu.jpg KIMIKO_ep39_by_XJleiu.jpg KIMIKO_ep35_by_XJleiu.jpg __kimiko___by_mellie_chan.png kimiko_tohomiko_by_mariepirani-d72lwa2.jpg Atomic_Kimiko_by_XJleiu.jpg KIMIKO__epT_C_G__by_XJleiu.jpg different_positions_by_jburke2101-d4y3ky4.jpg Kimiko__s_wing_by_XJleiu.jpg KIMIKO__s_styles_by_XJleiu.jpg Gigant_Kimiko_by_XJleiu.jpg 9074f049b369958a504f422e8f1a3dc0.gif Ddf8f3a74f8a6d7c09bc9537e03044f1.gif D808780cca4b80355825992721b5c846.gif Bb2bd110933cbd92c04f8222a9aabfc0.gif 52ebb899d32bb5bd2b055a2616c8193d.gif D221f39eb6ccb5396ffb8fcf0cc98170.gif 0b8f4984122ecdc30084497c45682c69.gif 333e1cf2bf7ca69cf1e334f45906dc07.gif Tumblr lqjxevOQdq1r21hhxo2 500.jpg Tumblr lu3p25feeQ1r21hhxo1 500.jpg Tumblr lu3p25feeQ1r21hhxo3 500.jpg Tumblr lqjxevOQdq1r21hhxo3 500.jpg Tumblr lqjxevOQdq1r21hhxo1 500.jpg 183a78ac999781b2436cca37627fd981.gif e1b691626e395506e3742872e205fbac.png db2cace0e66d591cc148284bdc92320c.png bb17f2dfaf55b87b750348383a3cb6aa.png Alternate Phoneix.png 8734981f0d2b371cc3e227434688dbef.png 1526e8e6d313fca5303361bc73f58db8.png 728be49a6f897b9509e2af96da4f4581.png c2d24b6a76aa080431356134e94f8e7e.jpg evil_for_a_day_chapter_2_by_jburke2101-d7szhgd.jpg Kimiko_Chibis_by_XJleiu.jpg kimiko_alt_style_by_cola82-d1t0d7y.jpg Kimiko_Tohomiko___Finshed_by_ConnieCamaro.jpg kimiko_tohomiko_by_infusions-d6np2kw.png Kimiko_Tohomiko_by_mellie_chan.jpg Kimiko_by_Katnappe.jpg Kimiko_in_icomplain__s_style_by_XJleiu.jpg Kimiko_in_Merilee_style_by_XJleiu.jpg KIMIKO_ep39_1_5_appendix_by_XJleiu.jpg KIMIKO_ep47_1_5_by_XJleiu.jpg 4c284adbc2fe03cd36883aaf31c18fbf.gif 5cfb37b6be722e14a46e2cf7c2c28eaa.gif 9fa81147a5ec60404cb76d4faf30dbd1.gif af07e74810b3b88c8febd96f7f2c1b1f.gif d12366b80e3565a7eb0f8b8b2ee1611f.gif efa24d2200d8fa1175e967c2ec9b72c6.gif 1219.jpg 1046.jpg 1525.jpg 1527.jpg b07846d06ec0f919bc7759fdba85f2db.gif ca597dcdd5bcfa70fc01b8d66eea1ed5.gif d2e7e68cd3da6a051ea504065d65cf1f.gif fe4597f8d90d12a0269306fbf7752d94.gif cef413da99fac63ab28c930e97286d59.gif edee84b02a17dc8c9fd96aee77051048.gif e63c087eef04cb7d7d8f9d087d4b4b65.gif tumblr_m8xnqpmOYo1rzv2fho3_400.gif tumblr_m4wmupEE3b1r8uz9io9_250.gif Sad.gif tumblr_m4wmupEE3b1r8uz9io1_400.gif tumblr_m4wmupEE3b1r8uz9io3_250.gif tumblr_m4wmupEE3b1r8uz9io10_r1_250.gif tumblr_m8xnqpmOYo1rzv2fho1_400.gif tumblr_m8xnqpmOYo1rzv2fho2_400.gif kimiko-tohomiko-o.gif tumblr_m8xnqpmOYo1rzv2fho8_250.gif tumblr_m8xnqpmOYo1rzv2fho7_400.gif tumblr_m5y5v3qOem1r8uz9io1_r1_500.gif _happy_b_day_estelle__by_blookarot-d7k7n14.jpg c6fd713ceb7a969ce464c6fed63c02c2.jpg 34bff4a51416495042178046de4c40a5.jpg chamiko___you_re_my_light_by_lizzaylonenmargera-d6rcz8y.jpg kimiko_style_by_silk_ward-d5lfxtz.jpg this_wasn_t_supposed_to_happen__by_callyie_chan-d6fqdey.png World_Domination__Color_Pencil_by_chaseXkimiko.jpg world_domination_by_chaseXkimiko.jpg XS_Next__These_are_my_Teachers_by_The_Chaotic_Order.jpg early_work_by_jburke2101-d4onv7s.jpg fire_and_wind_by_heatherek-d5yo96v.jpg dc_kimiko_tohomiko_by_jburke2101-d7szm55.jpg tumblr_lqjzi4Atlr1r21hhxo1_500.jpg Random_XS_Doodles_by_mellie_chan.jpg Tohomiko_Kimiko_by_aeolus06.jpg KIMIKO_ep9_by_XJleiu.jpg KIMIKO_ep22_2_by_XJleiu.jpg KIMIKO_ep46_2_by_XJleiu.jpg XC Monks 1.png 164.PNG 6723d190897dee9ca01644f3c1438cd4.png 126.png 256.PNG 254.PNG 253.PNG 252.PNG 251.PNG 250.PNG 257.PNG 288.png dc062428caed3cce5850da1c276d5506.png Kimiko60.png Kimiko6.png Kimiko78.png 9ed344212fa39c8fb2e93c6b29c2de44.png f0e143688fa853a288565dc8adecb24e.jpg edecc8780d39b4100d7cb1ca483aa778.png ecb3360c980f6a100f5c843675b40511.png be7cc7551b03c7b7898918847ee45a5f.jpg 59da85595ad538056ea55e637b404f55.png 81575feeffddee4cce3353e4f269af59.png ae2c9b8a6c38ec851674cd15e3fce12a.jpg db06dd07c2bac55e7d47010b79ccd612.png fd8da01edef6a0c4c821414695b6f96c.png f7b38b46d15a15e264b89bcd499721ab.png c3777424a37ecfb801c5940b5ace51cc.jpg KIMIKO_ep26_2_by_XJleiu.jpg Tea_break_with_Kimiko_by_XJleiu.jpg KIMIKO_ep47_2_by_XJleiu.jpg 472.jpg 948.jpg 815.jpg 440.jpg 1098.jpg 1257.jpg 1529.jpg Mojeg66.jpg 963.jpg 786.jpg 1611.jpg 45b6726d0787ce5a032e78e5cf8b4d7f.gif 56e1e7e18624425b209fdb404bff5f73.gif 2d1fc8fcf4cb5784f19eb945a3d3399f.gif 4f57e30cb62a33a481f89600a560d296.gif 16518467f89f79b6627f3f9c412897d1.gif e5b9c8bec82ad2bcd5a8d178cc4c1a45.gif tumblr_lwljjh6X0A1r6us1yo10_500.gif tumblr_m6r4qogU4i1qjmmgro1_500.gif tumblr_m8qa40Ipms1r8uz9io2_500.gif 1036998b0fb99e9869251fd13a4cf024.gif ae5883dfe69853dd2850f9b67e3ece7f.gif 2e6e6447bbf71fe8c2e807e24cf83880.jpg 2df559bf30b620e4402a9692bd50a19a.jpg 1fe8b158f477999321ee56f59af02fae.jpg 260db685a11315e76ad06d0add288010.jpg 03image.jpg 253999.jpg 254010.jpg 160203.jpg 160201.jpg fc7.png 27100.jpg 282030.jpg 870719.jpg 64878866.jpg C80caf74be96b2939af7d3f701c84695.jpg 407616.jpg 406996.jpg 831385.jpg 399736.jpg 405690.jpg 363149.jpg Momma and Me.png Kimiko Tohomiko.png Megami Kimiko.png Tohomiko Kimiko.png 1218.jpg 1214.jpg 1059.jpg To know his past by Jyuudai.jpg Lover s embrace by jburke2101-d86ba6q.jpg A 1000 ways to do what by jburke2101-d51oelj.jpg 720.jpg 1296.jpg 1282.jpg 1340.jpg 1374.jpg adult_kimiko_by_layalinamit-d8b469d.png bef251f68b69cb24.png chase_x_kimiko__sweet_dreams_are_made_of_these____by_miss_goodness-d5q3hug.png comming_from_the_shadows_by_layalinamit-d8ai8y3.png fire_in_the_dark_by_layalinamit-d85yn5f.jpg fused_evil_kimiko_by_jburke2101-d4onuvc.png hair_consultant_by_jburke2101-d85yja3.jpg i_don_t_want_you_to_die_by_layalinamit-d8622tt.jpg i_will_follow_you_by_layalinamit-d80bqu9.png kimiko_and_chase___dressing_up_by_layalinamit-d7s70eg.jpg love_me_by_layalinamit-d89x4gg.png passion_by_layalinamit-d861cgj.png the_kiss_by_layalinamit-d8axvql.png you_re_mine_by_layalinamit-d7z8w8j.jpg Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Character Category:Living characters Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Superheroes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Characters Category:Supernaturals Category:Supernatural Category:Reincarnations Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Crossovers